


All of You

by purple_mango



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Billie Holiday, Bucky's idea, Dancing, F/M, Fireworks, Glen Gray, One Shot, Short One Shot, What if Bucky was watching the whole time to see if his idea was a good enough present for Steve, happy birthday steve, hints at smut, mentions of Bucky - Freeform, pure fluff, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mango/pseuds/purple_mango
Summary: It's Steve's birthday and the reader sets up a little surprise for him to enjoy when he comes back from a mission.(I super suck at summaries)





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

You were putting the finishing touches on the decorations surrounding the roof top. The three round tables had white table cloths, each with a tall, thin vase in the middle. You wandered along, placing several flowers into each vase.

You wanted to set everything up like the pictures you'd seen when searching what clubs in the 40s looked like. 

Satisfied with your work, you took a step back and flattened your dress against your stomach before pulling your phone out to check the time.

 _He’s gonna be back any second now,_ you thought.

“Friday, status report?”

“Captain Rogers and the others have just returned. The latter is in the elevator now making his way up to the roof.”

“Perfect, thank you.”

You rushed over to the stereo system, waiting for Steve to show up so you could press play.

Within a few moments, Steve made an appearance and as he stepped closer to you you pressed play on the system.

Immediately, the smooth sounds of jazz began to flow around the two of you.

“Y/N, what is this?”

You didn’t answer him, you simply stepped closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You began to sway back and forth and Steve let out a low chuckle as he put his hands on your hips.

“You know I’m no good at dancing, babe.”

“Just pretend we are back in Brooklyn before and Bucky took you out for a night of fun.”

Steve gave you a quizzical look causing you to chuckle as you explained yourself, “Bucky told me he used to make you go with him when he wanted to go out and dancing was his go to. I wanted to recreate that here so that you’d have a good memory of it. I guess I should have thought this through a little more and picked a song that you would’ve heard in the club back then….”

“I do know this song, it’s _Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams,_ right?”

Your face lit up, “Yeah, it is. I missed you and so I was listening to music from the 40s imagining you listening to the songs before the war.”

Steve looked off in the distance as if seeing something you couldn’t, “This song came out before America got involved in the war. It would play all the time, anywhere you went you would hear it. I liked it because it’s mostly the band.”

The two of you were swinging to the music, letting the band’s tunes flow through you.

As the song continued, Steve pressed his face against yours mumbling, “Why’d you do all this? I mean, I know you said you missed me so you heard the song, but this seems pretty elaborate.”

You pulled away from him and looked up into his bright blue eyes, “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Forgot what?” He questioned.

“It’s your birthday, silly. And the day of America’s freedom. How could the physical embodiment of freedom forget that?”

Steve laughed, “I guess I was so busy with this last mission. And Bucky usually reminds me whenever my birthday is getting near, he didn’t this time.”

Steve twirled you as you joked, “In case you didn’t figure it out, Bucky helped me plan this.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I already told you I know dancing isn’t your favorite thing. If this was all my idea I would’ve been too scared to do this for fear of you hating it and me.”

The song concluded and the next began, Billie Holiday’s voice warming the air.

“I could never hate you, Y/N; this is actually nice. I guess when you’re dancing with the right person you can’t go wrong.”

Steve pulled you against his chest again and you slowly swayed to the tune. After a few moments of listening to the music, you whispered, “I wish I knew you back then.”

Steve chuckling reverberated through his chest, “I can say with certainty that’s not true.”

“Of course it is! I see how you are now, and there’s always parts of you that reflect the 40s. It seems like you were happier then.”

“Happier being the scrawny kid who’d get into fights he couldn’t win constantly? Happier watching Bucky pick up all the girls, never getting a second glance?”

“Well, you got into the fights because you stood your ground. And those girls didn’t know what they were missing. You’re the perfect guy.”

“I was nothing before the serum.”

“Steve Rogers you can be so thick sometimes, you know that? If I had known you then, I can say with confidence that I’d have picked you over Bucky immediately. I’ve seen the pictures. You were still handsome as ever. So what if you were small. Oh, and you know what? You were the guy that wouldn’t have been going off to war. I can’t imagine how hard it must have been to have to say goodbye to the love of your life, not knowing if you’d ever see them again. And yeah, I know, you were determined to go fight, but maybe I could have stopped you.”

“If you had stopped me, I wouldn’t be here today. Thousands would have died, including Bucky.”

You sighed, “Okay, you’re right. But you’re missing my point. Serum or no serum, you’re perfect, and I love you.”

Steve smiled, leaning down to press his lips against yours. Snaking your arms around his neck, you pulled his body as close to you as possible. The kiss slowly grew more heated as Steve picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

He walked the two of you back a bit until he was able to set you down on top of one of the tables. As he did, there was a huge bang that startled the two of you apart.

The bright colors that flashed across Steve’s face caused you to laugh. Looking up at the sky you could see the fireworks that were going off above you.

“You know,” you teased, “I just realized something.”

Steve took a step closer to you, “And what’s that?”

“You’re 99 today. That makes you old enough to be my like, great-great granddad, you’re an old man.”

“Well, good thing I don’t look a day over 25,” Steve joked.

You pulled him down for another kiss, “I bet you’re tired, huh?”

“A little,” Steve agreed.

You hoped off the table, your flowy dress settling around your thighs once again, “I guess we should get inside then. I have another surprise for you.”

“Another one?”

“Yupp.”

“Do I get a hint about what it is?”

You began walking towards the elevator, throwing over your shoulder, “It involves me out of this dress.”

Steve got the hint and jogged after you, picking you up in his arms once he caught up to you.

“Hey! Put me down old man!”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, but you walk too slow.”

“I was doing it on purpose, you know, teasing you.”

Steve chuckled pressing the button for his floor, “I don’t like being teased.”

“You’re going to have to get over that in about fifteen seconds, Stevie, because as soon as we get out of this elevator, it’s hands off.”

You watched as his face twisted with various emotions, finally settling on a slight pout.

You pressed a kiss to his nose as the elevator doors opened.

Steve set you down and you grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him with you into the room. Reaching the bedroom, you pushed Steve down onto the bed and pulled your dress up over your head, “Happy birthday, Steve,” you whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks and I'm sorry.


End file.
